Jan Valentine
, along with his older brother Luke, was a vampire and minor antagonist in the Hellsing series. Appearance Jan had dark skin, amber eyes, and dark hair. He wore a dark blue high-collared jacket and dark blue pants, both of which had white trim. He also wore white gloves and a dark blue cap with a white-and-gold eye design on the front. Jan is notable for having multiple gold piercings: some in each ear, his nose, his eyebrow, his cheek and two on his lower lip. Later, one of the piercings on his lip is ripped out by Walter's microfiliament wires in their battle at the Hellsing mansion. The description of Jan in the author's notes at the end of manga Volume 2 jokingly imply that he has a number of hidden piercings. Personality Jan is shown to be vulgar, rude and one of the most foul-mouthed characters in the show, constantly spewing profanity at others and making volatile comments about them. He is also perhaps the most obnoxious, given the fact that he's often loud when he speaks and laughs quite often, even in the face of defeat or death. Unlike his brother, who is usually composed and focused on maintaining their family's business, Jan appears to not truly be pleased unless he is enjoying himself by causing chaos and destruction. This and his appearance make him the complete opposite of his brother. It is implied that he and his family come from an extremely poor background, as Jan said "he knows how to rise from the bottom". History Jan Valentine leads a force of ghouls into the Hellsing Headquarters when the Knights of the Round Table held a meeting at the Hellsing complex concerning a course of action on the new vampire "freaks". The purpose of Jan's attack is to assassinate Integra Hellsing and the Knights of the Round, but mainly to create chaos and disorder within Hellsing. He appeared to have succeeded in this latter mission, as during this battle, over three-quarters of the organization's army was killed or turned into ghouls themselves. Jan was the only member of the attacking army to ever reach the high-security meeting, as the rest of the ghouls were destroyed by Walter and Seras. There, Sir Integra and the Convention of 12 congratulated him, before opening fire and riddling him with bullets He is later seen being beat up by Walter. When questioned by Integra about his origins, he reminded her that the chips in his body were still transmitting information to his commanders, including everything that was being said. He then asked her if she thought that considering he and his brother didn't succeed in destroying Hellsing, and that his superiors knew that he was about to tell them everything he knew, they would let him live. Immediately after that, he bursts in flames. As a final, mixed act of disrespect and help, he gave integra the finger and uttered the word "Millenium" before disintegrating. In the Hellsing anime, Jan was sent by Incognito to incapacitate Hellsing so that he could release Sett on London, England. In the Hellsing: Ultimate OVA, he was sent by Millennium to destroy Hellsing. In the last volume of Hellsing we see his hat representing his shrine (with his brother's knife too) along with the items of the other people who died. Abilities The Valentine Brothers were made specifically to eliminate Hellsing, with Jan being created with the purpose of wiping out the entirety of the Hellsing forces other than Alucard. Due to this he was designed to lead ghouls into combat and did this to great effect - wiping out the primary infantry of Hellsing easily, however the presence of fledgling vampire Seras Victoria eventually caused his downfall and death. As seen among the most powerful monsters of the Millennium Organization he also had a self-destruct ability, which was used by Millennium to disintegrate his body before he could reveal any information on its whereabouts. He wields dual custom P90s as his primary weapons of choice. Quotes Trivia * Both the Gonzo anime and the OVA has Jan reciting the infamous Konami Code during their assault on the Hellsing mansion, finishing it by saying "Bringing the motherfucking death by Konami!". The manga version simply has Jan saying "We have a God Mode cheat and you don't!!" * Jan and his older brother Luke appear in omakes at the end of almost every Volume in the Hellsing manga. These comics take a humorous note and Jan and Luke make completely random comments, talking about the progress of the series' plot and popular video games. The characters in the omake are intentionally poorly drawn and have little detail. * Unlike his older brother when backed into a corner he continued to fight rather than run away. * It is interesting to note that the nationalities of the brothers is never made clear, although it seems that they are from the United States, judging by their dialogue in the manga, which is devoid of British phrases such as "wanker" (which at least Jan would've used at some point), or German pronunciations (like "ve" instead of "we"), or, if they were thought to be British, the fact that they don't seem to mind that one of Millennium's plans is to wipe out London. * Jan's P90s appear to be custom-made. The traditional thumbhole-styled stock present on standard P90s has been largely cut away to make way for a pistol grip as a handle. This is possibly to make dual-wielding them much simpler as thumbhole stocks were originally designed for the shooter to use both hands to handle the weapon, making it hard to effectively use the weapon while one-handed. * Furthermore, the scope mounts on his P90s are sniper scopes, one of which appears to be based on the Eclan Digital Hunter and the other of an unclear model, although appears to be based on the Leupold Mark 4 and the Zeiss 3-12x56. Quite an odd choice of optics for PDWs. * Jan's P90s do not show any signs that they are silenced, as noted by the muzzle flashes seen and loud rapport of his gun while firing, despite the large silencers mounted on both his guns. Because of this, they might just be Barrel Extensions, enhancing Jan's accuracy. * All of these modifications to his P90s, while in fact enhancing their, and thus his, capabilities, would make wielding somewhat difficult for a normal human, and can have one question how he carries one such weapon concealed in the first place, let alone two. Considering his is a Vampire, this point would however be moot. * His quote "Up up! Down down! Left right left right! Bringin' the motherfuckin' death by Konami. Oh I'm so fucking hard right now." refers to the famous Konami code (Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start). In Contra for the NES, typing this code on the title screen gives you 30 lives. * Throughout the anime, he is referred to as Yan and in the ending credits of Hellsing: Ultimate X, his name is written as Yan Valentine. Gallery Mil bros.png 0007-025.jpg Jan_Valentine.png|Jan in the TV anime Valenine Bros.png|Jan (Right) and Luke (Left) walking towards the Hellsing Mansion. Younger Valentine.png|Jan says, "Huh?" after Luke tells him to shut up while walking towards the Hellsing Mansion. Luke and Jan.png|Jan (Left) and Luke (Right) walking towards the Hellsing Mansion. Jan and Luke.png|Luke (Right) and Jan (Left) walking towards the Hellsing Mansion. Yan and Luke.png|Jan and Luke pretend they are about to leave after talking to one of the guards at the Hellsing Mansion's Gate. Valentine Brothers.png|Jan (Left) and Luke (Right) asking the remaining Hellsing guard if he's alright after one of their ghouls shoots down his fellow guard. Younger Brother.png|Jan before one Hellsing Guard is shot by the ghoul army to shreds. Luke and Jan Valentine.png|Jan (Right) and Luke (Left) standing in front of the Hellsing Mansion after killing two guards. Jan and Luke Valentine.png|Jan asking Luke if the Ghoul Army is reliable by saying, "Dude, Bro, these guys are complete fucking idiots. Are you sure about this shit?" Yan and Luke Valentine.png|Jan and Luke talk about the Major. File:P90.png|Jan in the OVA, brandishing his twin P90s. Jan Ghouls.png|Jan with his Ghoul Army inside the Mansion. Jan (Right) and Luke (Left).png|Jan (Right) and Luke (Left) inside the Hellsing Mansion after killing much of Hellsing Guards. Jan and Convention.png|Jan talking to the Convention of Twelve while bouncing a Hellsing Soldier's head on his hand. Yan talks to Luke.png|Jan talking to Luke on the phone while holding a decapitated hand of a Hellsing Soldier in his hand. Shrine Valentine Bros.png|Jan's Hat (Right) shown as his shrine at the end of OVA X along with his brother Luke's Combat Knife (Left) 180px-Yanwaffen001.gif|A concept drawing of Jan's custom P90. It would appear that the developers originally intended for them to use the P90's built-in HC-14-62 reflex sight mount. Category:Vampire Category:Antagonists Category:Millennium Members Category:Nazis Category:Artificial Vampire Category:Freaks Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Characters